Beginning Sparks
by StarSlingerSnitch
Summary: Sequel to 'Warmth Of A Flame', third in Fire Trilogy. It's Jayden and Emily's wedding and with all the past ranger teams there, it's bound to be a night to remember. Relive, remember, and create moments with all the past rangers! Jemily, Madison/Nick, Summer/Dillon, Jen/Wes, Blake/Tori and more. Full pairings list inside.
1. Emily's POV

**A/N: Shout out to both WideOpenSpacesGirl045 and jg13145. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. Thanks for your help! (Be prepared for a, uh, surprise). So this story is a sort of sequel to 'So Cold By Fire'. I'm making a story in between this one and that, but not yet.**

**-Anyway, it's full of all my favorite couples. I'm usually a big red/yellow supporter, so most of them will be red/yellow. As a side note, I'm not sure who I'd like Lily to be with-Casey or Theo. They both have their moments, so if you'd like to tell me which paring you guys prefer, I might use your reasons. Anyway, they are as follows: **_**Jason/Trini**_**, Tommy/Kim, **_**Billy/Kat**_**, Rocky/Aisha, **_**Adam/Tanya**_**, TJ/Cassie, **_**Andros/Ashley**_**, Zhane/Karone, **_**Leo/Maya**_**, Kai/Kendrix, **_**Carter/Dana**_**, Ryan/Kelsey, **_**Joel/Ms. Fairweather**_**, Wes/Jen, **_**Trip/Katie**_**, Lucas/Nadira, **_**Eric/Taylor**_**, Merrick/Princess Shayla, **_**Blake/Tori**_**, Trent/Kira, **_**Jack/Ally**_**, Bridge/Z, **_**Sky/Sydney**_**, Nick/Madison, **_**Chip/Vida**_**, Xander/Clare, **_**Leanbow/Udonna**_**, Mack/Ronny, **_**Tyzonn/Rose**_**, Dominick/Fran, **_**Dillon/Summer**_**, Flynn/Gemma, **_**Ziggy/Dr. K**_**, Kevin/Mia, and of course Jayden/Emily! And obviously, though not included, Hunter/ME! **

**Emily's POV **

"I'm freaking out!" I exclaim to Mia. She just smiles and shakes her head.

"Em, it's going to be okay. It's going to be more than okay, it's going to be great! Oh, I love weddings!" She twirls around, her light pink dress fanning out with her as spins. It catches the light of the stained-glass windows and reflects it on the floor length mirror. I grin at her.

"I know you do. I do too, especially when we staged that fake wedding. It was, well…" I bite my lip, suddenly awkward. Mia had pretended to marry Jayden, and now I was marrying him for real. I look over at Mia to see her reaction, but she just laughs lightly.

"It's all good, Em. I know now Jayden's the one for you. I just hope Kevin will hurry up and propose already. I'm getting sick of dropping hints." I pat her arm sympathetically. They're made for each other-Kevin just hasn't taken the plunge yet.

"I'm sure he'll do it sooner or later, especially after today. I mean, he defeated Master Xandred. I highly doubt he's scared to marry you." She grins at me.

"I hope you're right." I smile back.

"Now, where's Summer? She left like an hour ago."

"Actually it was 45 minutes," Mia corrects me. "But yeah that is strange. She probably got distracted by Dillon again. I swear those two are with each other all the time. And they're not even married yet!" I nod in agreement, staring at the shiny dark wooden door, thinking as if just by staring at it, Summer would appear. Now, more than ever, I need the support of my friends.

"Yeah, but they're close. Remember, Dillon told us he was going to propose soon. It's so hard to keep a secret from her!" I exclaim, bending down to put on my white shoes. I had insisted on higher heels than normal, still conscious I was a little shorter than everyone else. Serena had consented but only as long as the heels were only two inches. I agreed-somewhat reluctantly though.

"From who?" I hear a voice and turn to see Summer standing there. Serena is beside her. _Of course she chooses now to turn up_, I gripe. Summer just raises her eyebrows as Mia tries to explain.

"From, uh you guys. You know how I promised to cook for you all? Well, I don't think I'll be able to if you guys have to leave right after for Corinth." I wink at them behind Mia.

"Yeah, such a shame," Summer says. "Maybe next time." Serena runs towards me and throws her arms around me.

"Oh, you look positively radiant, Emily. Absolutely beautiful." I smile.

"Thanks Serena. I'm so glad you're well enough to come. Your bridesmaid dress suits you." She looks down at her yellow and white dress, whose shape matches the graceful flow of Mia's and Summer's. The others besides Summer hadn't all wanted yellow, so we all agreed that they would just get the same dress in their respective colors.

"I'm glad too. I couldn't miss seeing my little sister getting married for anything," she declares.

"I would hope so," I tease her. "Anyway, have you guys seen Gemma? I told her to meet us here a little while ago."

"Sorry I'm late." A voice chimes in. I turn to see Gemma standing there, her shinning sliver dress looking beautiful on her, with her hair pulled back.

"I had to give Dillon a message and help Flynn with his kilt. Ugh!" We laugh.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty bad. You look really pretty Gemma," I say. She smiles at me.

"Thanks Emily. You look amazing. Jayden's going to love the dress." I glance down at my wedding dress. It's spaghetti strapped but not an A-line dress. There are little yellow rosebuds attached at the bottom, tracing delicate patterns on the dress. My veil is held in place with a headband with glued on rosebuds. My hair is down and curly and free.

I feel beautiful.

"You really think so? Oh, I hope he does." I blush a little at the thought of seeing Jayden. _Down the aisle._

"I really wish Abby could be here," I say to Mia. She nods sympathetically. Abby would've come, but she was busy training for the Olympics. She was always determined to finish things through the end.

"I know, but the Olympics are a huge deal. Besides, she's really good! She has a great shot!" Mia answers as she twirls once more. The others laugh and I smile. At least Abby will be here spiritually.

"You're right. By the way Mia, you'll defiantly get your chance with Kevin. He won't be able to resist you," I add. Mia laughs.

"Oh, Em. Even the day it's all about you, you still turn the spotlight on us. From now on, it's going to be Me Me Me, I, I, I, all day. Got it?" I nod. Of course, I usually put everyone in front of myself but I suppose on my wedding day, I could be a little selfish.

_My wedding day._

I can't believe I'm getting married. And to the man of my dreams, no less. It really is a dream. The most beautiful one, painted by love and emotions and hearts.

"Sure. Thanks so much guys. I wouldn't want to go through any of this without anyone but you." They all smile. I stare at the red carpet, a little embarrassed by their sincerity and my nerves were getting to me as well. I'm not one for being nervous-I used to be used to it. I thought I had gotten more confident. But apparently, I was just as anxious as ever.

"You sure you wouldn't rather older rangers?" Gemma teases. "Like, Ashley? Or Sydney? Oh, Kat would be better at this than us." I shake my head and giggle. As a ranger requirement, we had to learn about all the previous rangers and their battles. I remembered most of them, but having never met them, didn't know them well enough to ask if they would help me.

They're so…so intimidating. They had been through everything that I had gone through, yet still.

"Nope, I think you guys work perfectly instead. Besides, we'll see them at the wedding and reception."

We hear a beeping go off and look in Serena's direction. Her diamond-studded watch beeps for a few more moments then stops. The watch had been a present from me and Jayden-we gave it to her when she started to get healthier.

"You know what that means? It's time to go down the aisle!" Serena exclaims. She squeezes my hand. I take a deep breath and try to steady myself. Summer, Mia and Gemma flutter around me, making sure my dress is perfect, my hair's tangle-free and my bouquet is just right.

_In, out. In, out. Come on, you've taken down the evil Nighlock and yet you're scared of getting married? Breathe. Just breathe._

There comes a knock on the door and my dad pokes his head in.

"All set?" He asks. I notice his sad expression and try to give a reassuring smile, but it seems like my face muscles won't work. I pull in a quaking breath and nod. He takes my arm and walks me to the entrance to the sanctuary of the small white church.

I try to remember what many people have said-_your wedding day goes by in a blur._ But I don't want it to pass fast. I want to treasure, remember each moment.

"I can't believe my girl's getting married." My dad says disbelievingly. I try to say something, but I just can't so I just nod. I don't know what to say. I see some tears leak from his and Serena's eyes and I tell myself what I told myself not too long ago when Serena was sick.

_I have to be strong. I cannot cry. Face everything with a smile. I cannot cry._

"It's okay dad, Serena. Don't cry," I beg them. They swallow back their tears. Like I need anything else to worry about today and I still have to comfort my family. But that's okay. I don't mind. I want them to feel at ease, to have a fun time.

To not think I'm getting married.

As we approach closer to the door, my butterflies strengthen. The others walk behind us, whispering words of encouragement.

"Come on Emily, it'll be beautiful," Summer says.

"You look radiant, and so grown-up. Oh, I can't stand it! I think my heart's about to explode." Serena states.

"Yeah, explosions. Like boom! An explosion of prettiness!" Gemma adds.

"Just remember, Jayden will love you no matter what," Mia whispers. I stand up straighter, letting that sentence take its toll. Just the sound of his name makes me calmer. I give a determined nod. After al we've been through, I can handle this.

_I'm ready._

My dad opens the heavy wooden door and I step inside.


	2. Jayden's POV

**Jayden's POV**

"Ready man?" Mike asks, squeezing my shoulders. I breathe in deeply and sigh.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just…nerve-racking," I respond. Kevin nods knowingly. We're standing in a little room close to the doors to the chapel entrance. The stained-glass windows throw the light around the walls, creating shadows.

"I would've been surprised if you hadn't been nervous. It's perfectly normal. She's going to love you anyway, even if you do something stupid."

"Which you probably will," Mike adds. I glare at him then turn my attention to nervously straightening my tie. Usually I can face anything with a level head, but this. This is beyond anything I've ever done before. I see Antonio walk in just in time to hear Scott say:

"Yeah, Mike's right. You may do something stupid-no surprise there-but Emily will always love you." I settle my eyes on Scott's. The window he's leaning next to almost blinds me with the bright sunshine but I still focus on the 'Ranger Operator Series Red', the name Doctor. K used to always call him. He's smirking. Turns out, he can breathe perfectly fine. I suppose precautions were in order, but I still like the idea that now I can see his face.

"Thanks Scott. Now I remember why I chose you to be one of my groomsmen." He salutes me.

"Just doing my job, oh great Red Samurai." I raise my eyebrows at his use of sarcasm but look away to calm my nerves. I don't need to get worked up over little things when I'm about to face the toughest challenge of all. Antonio laughs and loosens his golden tie.

"Did you ever know how uncomfortable a tie can be?" He complains.

"Yeah, well, it's mandatory. And traditional," Kevin replies.

"And you're all about tradition, aren't you Kevin?" Mike teases. Kevin looks confused.

"Is that a bad thing? The life of a samurai goes back through many years and traditions, as it's-"

"Okay, that's nice," Scott interrupts. Kevin looks as if he's about to say something, but decides against it. Instead he fiddles with the yellow rosebuds then pins them to my jacket.

"Thanks, I knew I was forgetting something," I say. He smiles. Now I remember why I put him in charge of the many duties and assignments weddings require. Kevin is very efficient and dedicated, so when I needed all the details planned out, he was just the guy. Antonio glances at the clock, then gives a start. He gestures with his hands, them going to fix the tie that he had been playing with. He manages to make it more or less presentable.

"Come on, mi amigo, it's time." He pats me on the back. I inhale sharply.

"Let's do this," I say and then walk out of the backroom. They all follow behind me.

"You got this Jayden," Kevin whispers adjusting his blue tie.

"Yeah man, this'll be awesome," Mike says. He tugs at his own green tie until Kevin slaps his hand away.

"Don't mess up," Scott adds flatly. I look over my shoulder and give him a look. He grins.

"Just do it," He encourages me. I give him a slight smile. Yet my eyes are focused ahead, me contemplating what's behind this door.

I wish Lauren could've been here-she's good at taking things in stride-but she's stuck in Paris. She now works as an editor for one of those fashion magazines and couldn't make it due to the weather. She would be really good at calming me down right about now.

"Jayden, it'll be fine. You're my best friend, I can tell when you're nervous, and don't be. It's no big deal. You have this in the bag, amigo," Antonio tells me.

"Thanks Antonio. I needed that." I tread towards the door, mentally preparing myself.

_Come on Jayden. You're the red ranger, for crying out loud. There's been a lot more tough stuff you've faced. You can do this. You're marrying the girl of your dreams. It'll be great. Just like when you told the others your secret. Your thoughts turned out to be farther from the truth in how they reacted. You can do this. _

I stride towards the door, take a deep, deep breath, and push open the doors.

Walking up the aisle, the song plays quietly, echoing off the walls.

It's about us. What we went through. How we felt. What we did to change it.

What I did.

I can't help but notice all the other rangers sitting with their beloveds. It seems to be a thing that a ranger always ends up with their teammates. I see Kim and Tommy, Kira and Trent, Maya and Leo, Dana and Carter, Ronny and Mack…

I randomly name the people I see, trying to remember which teams they came from and the order of the teams since the beginning. It helps keep my mind off of what I'm about to do.

I hear the audience mummer in awe and I look up from the floor near the altar to stare at Emily being escorted down the aisle by her dad. My jaw drops. She's stunning

She's perfect. She's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and probably ever will see.

The light isn't coming from the sun outside the windows, shining through. No, the light seems to be coming from her, within her. Its radiance is…everything to me.

She's looking down, probably embarrassed by the attention. I notice she's wearing higher heels than normal, probably due to the fact that she's insecure about being a little short. Not that I mind that, but it might not be a good thing. I love her more than anything, but she can be clumsy.

My prediction comes true when they reach the altar and her dad gives me her arm, but not first without a warning look. I give a slight nod, knowing I'd never do anything to hurt and her. I'd die to save her. I had already convinced him of my sincerity before, but one couldn't be too careful.

When I grasp her hand, she takes a step forward and stumbles a bit. I pull her closer to me, and I don't care if anyone notices.

"We have gathered here today in the binding of Jayden Shiba, the Red Samurai Ranger, to Emily Pirtle, the Yellow Samurai Ranger…" As Mentor Ji starts the sermon, I whisper to her out of the corner of my mouth.

"You look beautiful." She blushes a bit. The chapel windows are stained glass and with Emily silhouetted by them, she looks even more like an angel. The sunshine coming through creates a sort of halo around her. I didn't know such a beautiful creature existed until I met her.

"Thanks," She whispers. "You look very handsome as well." I give a slight smile.

"Thanks." I turn my attention back to Ji, but I can't help sneaking glances at her.

"Now for the rings," He proclaims. I take Emily's ring off of the little red pillow settled on the altar. I slip it on her ring finger, the diamond flanked by two rubies on either sides glittering brightly. I let my hand linger on hers a little longer than necessary and she smiles up at me. She takes my ring and puts it around my finger. The mini topazes and rubies wink at me from the thin gold band. At that moment, I vow to never take it off, ever.

"Do you, Jayden Shiba, take Emily Pirtle as your wedded wife, through sickness and in health, through riches and poverty, for as long as you both shall live?" I look over at Emily to see her smiling at me.

_Gosh, she's so beautiful._

"Yes, I do. For the rest of my life, I shall love you," I add. She looks surprised at the add-ons, but happy. I can't' stop staring into her hazel eyes. I can see everything in them. Our past. Our present. Our future. Forever is in her eyes and it's beautiful.

"And do you, Emily Pirtle, take Jayden Shiba to be your wedded husband, through sickness and in health, through riches and in poverty, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," She says without breaking eye contact. "I'll never stop loving you." My heart swells just hearing those words from her mouth, but I keep my composure. I had already promised her forever. Now she was giving me mine. Mentor looks between both of us.

"I now proclaim you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." This is the moment I've been waiting for. I sweep her in my arms, lean her down a little and kiss her deeply and passionately. She responds enthusiastically. The claps and cheers of everyone reminds us of where we are and we pull apart.

"May I walk you to the reception, Mrs. Shiba?" I ask her. She laughs.

"That'll definitely take some getting used to. But yes, you may." She takes the arm I offer her and we walk back down the aisle. I see our friends cheering loudly, Mentor wiping his eyes when he thought no one could see, and all the previous rangers applauding us.

"Hey Em?"

"Yeah?" She responds, turning her head towards me from where Mia and Gemma had given her a thumbs-up sign. I lean down and whisper in her ear:

"I love you Mrs. Emily Shiba. And I always will."

**A/N: I know, it wasn't very original to use the actress's last name as Emily's but I couldn't think of anything else. By the way, Abby is WideOpenSpacesGirl045's OC. I forgot to mention that earlier so she's all hers. Not mine. Also when you review, please be kind. This is my baby. This will probably be the story I'm most proud of ever. I poured everything I have into it so review and be nice! **


	3. Beginnig Reception

As Jayden and Emily walk into the reception room, they are greeted with loud yells and claps. They wave sheepishly to the crowd as rose petals float around them. Yellow and red roses litter the floor and get caught in everyone's hair. In a moment they are surrounded by their closest friends.

"Oh my gosh, you're married, you're Mrs. Shiba, this is great! I'm so happy, but I can't believe you got married before me! I mean, I always seemed like the one to get married young-" she gives Kevin a pointed look- "since I am such a romantic, but I can't believe you're married!" Mia exclaims almost in one breath. Emily laughs and winks at her as Kevin looks on confused. Jayden, Mike, and Antonio give each other knowing glances while Kevin is still oblivious.

"Thanks Mia," She responds. Mia pulls her away from Jayden and gives her a hug. Mike and Jayden bump fists.

"Good job man. You did it."

"Yeah, you're married now. So how does it feel?" Kevin asks as they shake hands. Jayden laughs nervously. A mischievous thought enters his head.

"Why? Are you getting any ideas?" He asks playfully.

"What?" Kevin asks, but before he could demand an exclamation, Antonio jumps over.

"Jayden that was fantastico! You totally rocked it!"

"Good job. You made it." Scott slides over, his arms crossed. Jayden nods.

"Yeah and it felt pretty good." Emily walks over to them, gently disentangling herself from Mia, Serena, Summer, and Gemma all at once. She secretly wishes that Abby was there too, or even Lauren, but it was not meant to be.

"Jayden, Mentor said he wanted to propose a toast and I said he could do it now if he wanted and he did, so we have to go sit down and-" Jayden silences her with a kiss.

"Let's go then," He says and leads Emily to the table, but not without shooting Scott a look over his shoulder. Scott shakes his head and goes to sit down.

The tables were all arranged close together. White tablecloths and vases of yellow roses decorated each table. Ten people could be seated at one table. Most of the ranger teams were mixed up; sitting with rangers they might've gone on missions with or wanted to get to know better. Emily, Jayden, Mia, Kevin, and Antonio ended up sitting with Ashley, Andros, Carlos, Sky and Sydney.

"I love your dress!" Sydney tells Emily, admiring it. Emily smiles and thanks her. "I mean, it's no pink, but still. It looks pretty on you." Emily laughs.

"Congratulations!" Ashley squealed to Emily. "Isn't it such a rush? That's how I remember our wedding day-it was all a blur!"

"Yeah, it's all happening pretty fast. I still can hardly believe it," Emily replies, glancing down to her ring. Ashley nods knowingly. Emily likes the bubbly yellow Astor ranger. She seems very optimistic-a trait Emily herself shares.

"I know what you mean. Did it take you a long time to ask, Jayden? I know for Andros at least, he took forever."

"Now now Ashley, you know that's not true. We were made for each other-I just was waiting for the right moment," Andros steps in. Ashley laughs. Now that Emily took a good look at them, she could see how in love they really were. Perhaps even more so then other couples.

"Of course you were."

"That's what they all say," Carlos puts in. He smiles at Andros though to let him know he's just joking. Andros nods coolly but half-smiles back at him. He seems a little like Jayden-stoic and closed-off until a certain yellow ranger gets them to open up.

"Actually, Jayden was pretty quick about proposing. Wouldn't you say so?" Emily turns to look sideways at him. This day still feels like a dream. And right now she never wants to wake up, never wants it to end.

"Yeah, I was…like Andros said, I needed the right moment."

"Well I'm just lucky Sky is so precise about everything that he'll do it at exactly right time. Right Sky?" Sydney says. But Sky's deep in conversation with Antonio and Kevin about something or the other electrical related.

"Sky." Sydney elbows him. He turns quickly around to glare at whoever did that, but seeing it was Sydney, his gaze softens. His tone, however, does not.

"Yes, Syd?" He asks tightly. She smiles sweetly at him.

"I love you Sky," She says innocently. Emily, Mia, Ashley, and Jayden laugh silently. Sky rolls his eyes as Carlos grins at him.

"Love you too. Now if you'll excuse me-" At that moment, Mentor Ji stands up and claps his hands. Everyone stops talking and regards him as he raises his glass.

"I'd like to propose a toast to Jayden and Emily. For a match made in Heaven, right from the start. May they have the best of luck and many years of prosperity and happiness." Everyone raises their glasses also and drinks to Jayden and Emily. Emily looks a little embarrassed, but happy, and even more so when Jayden kisses the top of her head.

"So, Em, I was thinking, since there are so many rangers here, we should talk to each team separately, instead of getting overwhelmed by everyone." Jayden looks down at Emily, slightly wary about discussing his actions with anyone. As much as he loves her, he's more used to doing whatever he wants and not compromising much. Even with working with his team-friends-for a year or so, he was still reluctant to share leadership. But Emily just beams up at him.

"Of course Jayden. That'll be perfect." A wave of relief sweeps through Jayden. He wants her to happy, even if it means that he doesn't get what he wants. Jayden gets up to thanks Mentor Ji.

"Thanks Ji. We're going to need a little luck. Being a ranger, after all, you're never off duty." Everyone laughs, as many of them have helped the teams after them when the villains crossed paths and teamed up.

"We also decided to talk to each team of rangers separately, so as not to get overwhelmed and for everyone to socialize more." Antonio gets up and raises his hand, much to the amusement of the other guests after Jayden's done speaking.

"Well Jayden that's nice. I'm sure all appreciate it, si?" The former rangers all nod and smile, some whispering to each other.

"Anyway, Jayden and Emily, I was wondering if I could say a few words about all this?" He asks, gesturing around. "Please? Besides, I'm sure I'm not the only one. Mia's practically bouncing out of her chair right about now." Everyone glances over at Mia and she blushes a little bit. Kevin takes her hand, partly to restrain and comfort her, and partly because he just wants to.

"Sure Antonio. Why not? Go ahead," Emily reassures him. Jayden smiles slightly at him.

"Don't make any embarrassing comments or I'll have to throw you out myself." Everyone laughs and Carlos leans over and whispers to Andros:

"You almost had to do that to me at your wedding." Andros looks at him, unimpressed, but there's a stirring of amusement in his eyes and his mouth twitches slightly.

"I remember," He says. Ashley grins but shushes them.

"Ah, Jayden and Emily. I've seen them grow closer together through our rough times, even though I came a little while after everyone had already been a team. But when I came back, Jayden was different. He seemed less tense, happier, and made lame jokes a lot more often." Antonio winks as everyone laughs. It was a red ranger thing to make…forced jokes. Jayden shakes his head, exasperated.

"I don't make lame jokes, do I?" He asks Emily. She refuses to look him in the eye.

"Well, not really. I mean, everyone does, but-"

"Emily?" He says, stern but playful. She bites her lip.

"Okay, maybe you do, but I love them," She replies. Jayden leans back in his seat.

"That makes me feel better."

"And I was trying to think of what caused the difference. Was it now that he was a leader? He had more than one friend? Though none like me, of course." He says, winking again. The Samurai rangers groan good-naturally. Always the humorous one, Antonio was making his speech funny yet meaningful.

"I couldn't put my finger on it. And then came the day when Master Xandred broke free from the Nighlock world and Jayden was injured fighting him. Emily was left behind to comfort him and it was there that I could see it. Of course, then they had the whole deal when Jayden left but it was at that moment. Emily had changed him. The once closed-off leader became open again, all because of a little country girl. They are made for each other, so perfectly, like two halves of a heart. The heart Emily healed. I couldn't picture them with anybody else and wish them best of luck." Antonio sits down as the room bursts into applause.

"Wow, thanks Antonio. That means a lot," Emily says, touched by his words.

"No problem chica. But I think Mia wants a turn." He nods his head over at Mia, who is indeed standing up, prepared for her speech.

"Well, how am I gonna live up to that?" She asks the crowd. "No seriously. I'll keep this short, I promise.

"When I first met Jayden, there was so much sadness inside him and so much secrecy, that none of us thought he would ever confide in us or trust us. Emily was this girl from the country, innocent, sweet, and she got Jayden to become our friend. While the rest of us were annoyed by his wall, she was patient and kind. And in turn, Jayden was always looking out for her. They both touched each other's lives in a way no one could've imagined, yet here they are, at the happiest I've ever seen them be. To Emily and Jayden." Mia sits down and everyone claps for her as well. She sneaks a peek at the couple. Kevin puts his arm around her shoulders and whispers in her ear of a job well done.

"Was I really that secretive?" Jayden asks. Emily laughs lightly.

"Only a little. But that's okay. As you heard, I got you to open up, so if you don't like it-"

"No no, I'm glad. Otherwise I wouldn't be married to you," He corrects her.

"Do you want to go?" Emily asks Kevin. He shakes his head.

"No thanks. I'm not good with words that well. And I don't think Mike wants to go either." From the next table, Mike makes a slashing movement across his throat with a horrified expression. The Wild force and Mystic force rangers at his and Kevin's table laugh.

"Guess not." Jayden says. Before anything else can happen, they see Serena get up.

"I'd like to say something, if I may?"

"Of course!" Emily exclaims. "Do you mind Jayden?"

"I wouldn't think of it any other way," he reassures her. Although he wishes Lauren could've been here to say something as well, he still wants to hear what Serena ahs to say. Emily smiles.

"When I had gotten ill and Emily had to take my place, I didn't know how my little sister would handle it. I hoped she'd do well, that she'd do fine, and I was right. She's changed. Before, she had had very little confidence in herself. Now, I see a beautiful young women who grew up so much in a year. And it's all because of the man sitting next to her. He gave her confidence, and she gave him kindness. I've never seen a better pair who has done so much for each other in such a short time." She sits down as the room bursts into applause. Emily blinks back the happy tears that threaten to overflow and smiles.

"Thank you so much Serena." Jayden stands up again. "And now, time to eat everyone. Help yourselves." As everyone gets up, he turns to Emily.

"What can I get for you?"

"One of everything!" She responds happily. He raises his eyebrows.

"Are we celebrating or something?" She snickers, then pulls him over to the tables of food.

"Come on Jayden. Before everything's gone and we'll be forced to eat something of Mia's." She shudders. Luckily, Mia was busy talking to Dana and Kelsey and did not hear the remark.

"Oh, yeah. You know, we should probably tell her she's not very good sometime." Emily shakes her head. Mia had gone to the culinary academy but it wasn't much of an improvement as of now. Of course, she had only gone for a few months so there was still lots of time to brush up on her skills.

"We should, but not today. Today belongs to us."


	4. RPM

After everyone had gotten their fill, laughing and chatting, it was time for the cake. Emily and Jayden stand up and make their way to the smaller table housing the cake.

"Good thing that we had our custom-made-and not by Mia. Remember my birthday, when I thought she had made the cake?" Emily murmurs to Jayden. He chuckles quietly.

"Yeah, you had just recovered and I thought that you were gonna be sick again when she asked if you wanted some." Emily laughs.

"Yeah, I remember. That was when you said I was the best."

"I know. I was also when I decided I loved you." Emily looks up at Jayden, her eyes wide.

"Jayden…" She says, then pulls him in for a kiss. Everyone awws as they break apart.

"Now for the cutting of the cake?" Jayden proclaims. Emily nods enthusiastically. They each put their hands on the knife, one on top of the other and slice the lemon and chocolate, three-layer cake. Jayden had wanted something strawberry, so they had decided to have strawberry slices decorating the cake instead.

They delicately cut the cake, the knife dividing it smoothly. They smile at each other as the crowd swarms around them. Ji, Princess Shayla, and Udonna help serve the cake to the hungry former rangers. As they eat, Emily and Jayden wander through the crowds to meet personally with each of the teams. The first they come to is RPM.

"Wow, this cake is delicious! Did Mia make it? She did say she was an awesome cook," Ziggy exclaims, gobbling up the cake. Dr. K seems to be trying to get him to slow down with no avail. Jayden and Emily look at each other and laugh.

"Uh, she's not exactly what we'd call 'awesome' "Jayden says. Having tasted one too many of her peanut-butter-and-jelly omelets, he was a little wary about her cooking. But of course Ziggy didn't know that.

"But she tries hard, which is nice," Emily clarifies.

"This is a little different then the weddings in Scotland, but I guess so was Summer's," Flynn says, gazing around. Some of the rangers are looking at him oddly, as he's wearing a kilt but they then just shrug it off. After all, power rangers can come from anywhere and are all very different. Flynn seems to enjoy the fact that while all the guys are wearing suits of tuxes with their ranger color ties, he's wearing an original plaid kilt.

"Well, this is how we do it in Panorama City," Jayden replies. He turns to the silent man in a black tux standing next to Summer. Emily notices their hands are intertwined.

"Dillon, right? I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to be more acquainted." Jayden sticks out his hand. Dillon takes it, almost hesitantly.

"Yeah, Dillon. Uh, me too. I'm glad you defeated Xandred. By the way, hope you guys will last." Jayden looks surprised but keeps his composure. Summer nudges him sharply. Dr. K rolls her eyes, probably used to his pessimistic attitude.

"I'm sure we will." Jayden says. Emily raises her eyebrows at Summer, as if to say 'this is who you like?' Summer nods happily. Emily always tries to see the good in people, so she looks past the careless attitude and changes the subject.

"Is it right you have a sister Dillon? I heard Summer mention her before and I'd love to meet her." Dillon nods.

"Yeah, I'll get her." He walks over to a pretty girl with dark hair and a black dress and brings her over. She's smiling at everyone before he even brings her to the group.

"Emily, Jayden, this is my sister, Tenaya."

"It's great to meet you," Tenaya says. Emily decides she like this girl and her musical voice.

"Likewise. I'm glad you could come," Emily says sincerely.

"Thanks for letting me come. I'm not exactly a ranger," Tenaya gives a little laugh.

"Nonsense," Emily exclaims. "We have mentors and allies here too, so everyone's welcome."

"That makes me feel better. I was kind of wandering around, trying to get to know someone who wasn't a ranger." She laughs lightly again. Emily feels a little bad for her; how does it feel to be in a place where you don't fit in? But then again, she's been in that position before and thinks Tenaya is handling it quite well.

"Well, we could help you find someone," Jayden offers. "How about…hmm…" He gazes around and tries to spot someone. Finally his eyes settle on Fran.

"Why don't you try talking to Fran? She's friendly and not a ranger." Tenaya look over at Fran who was walking with Dominick. She seems to be rambling on with Dominick entering his thoughts every now and then.

"Yeah, she's really nice. Just don't mention pizza. She loves pizza," Emily cautions. Ziggy lifts his head quickly.

"Pizza? You have pizza?"

"Yeah, it was over by the water. Complimentary of Jungle Karma Pizza. Didn't you see it?" Dillon exasperatedly chides him. He grins sheepishly.

"Um, no?" Dillon rolls his eyes and Summer, smoothes down her yellow sheer dress to hide her smile.

"Anyway, how about coming with me Tenaya? Then we can meet Fran." The others notice Dr. K stiffen. Scott rolls his eyes at his friend's obliviousness.

"Tread carefully my friend," Dillon warns quietly. Tenaya shakes her head.

"That's okay. I can go by myself. Besides, I think Dr. K wouldn't like that." She gives the RPM and Samurai rangers a smile, then excuses herself and walks away. Ziggy stares after her then looks to the others who are holding back laughter.

"What did I say?" He asks blankly. Dr. K takes his arm and starts to lead him away.

"Come on hotshot. Let's get you some pizza."

"And that's normal for us," Scott says after they're gone. _If only they knew the craziness that happened at the Shiba house, _Emily thinks.

"But that's okay. I mean, it keeps things interesting." Summer adds.

"Aye, but Gem and Gemma are the ones who really keep us on our toes," Flynn chimes in. At that moment, Gem and Gemma appear.

"Hey guys! We were just walking by-" Gem starts.

"And realized we didn't offer the married couple-" Gemma breaks in.

"Our congratulations!" Gem concludes, smiling big the whole time. Jayden and Emily look at each other, then to the RPM team. Flynn takes Gemma's hand and she smiles, her smile almost as bright as her glittering silver dress.

"Thanks Gem, Gemma. And can I say you guys look great. I love your gold tie Gem. It's so sparkly." Emily says. She remembers when she said that same thing to Antonio and smiles at the thought.

"Thanks Emily! Antonio and Daggeron said they liked it too-"

"Since they're also gold rangers!" Gemma finishes.

"Yeah, well, we better get going. You know, 'cause there's sixteen teams of rangers left to talk to," Jayden says as he takes Emily's arm. She waves at them.

"Bye guys. See you around."

"Bye Emily," Summer says. Dillon just nods but gives them a slight smile. He's not exactly known for being very open with feelings.

"Cheerio!" Flynn grins.

"See you later," Scott says.

"Yeah, see you guys around. We're going-" Gemma states.

"To make new friends! Everyone's just so-" Declares Gem.

"Nice here! Bye!" Gemma concludes. Jayden and Emily smile and walk away arm in arm.


	5. Mighty Morphin

They make their way over to the original Power Rangers. Both are a little nervous to be in the presence of the originals, yet are also excited to meet them. They're basically like them anyway. Five or six, counting Antonio and Tommy, teenagers fighting to protect the world. They aren't too different from them, despite what they might think.

Kim is clutching Tommy's arm and chattering excitedly, while Tommy just smiles. Jason and Trini are hand in hand talking to Zack and Billy. They all look over when they see who's coming.

"That was beautiful!" Kimberly cries as she rushes forward to hug Emily. Emily looks a little surprised at her enthusiasm, but hugs her back.

"Thanks Kim. I'm can't believe I'm talking to the _original_ Power Rangers. You guys started it all," Emily gushes. They smile at each other.

"It was defiantly a little harder than what you guys got. There wasn't really anyone to look to for help, as opposed to you all. Man, you got it made," Zack says, moving his feet to the music.

"Yeah, if my calculations are correct, you have approximately seventeen teams of rangers prior to you to go to for assistance, not including their mentors and allies," Billy adds, saying it very quickly. Emily cocks her head. Jayden just nods politely.

"He means you have a lot more people to help you know then we did," Trini translates. Billy nods.

"But that's okay. We had each other for help. And Zordon and Alpha." Trini goes on.

"But the best person to help me was you," Jason murmurs. Trini turns to smile at him.

"Thank you. You were very helpful as well. But if that's what you want to believe."

"It is." Jason turns to shake Jayden's hand. "I hope you turn out to be as happy as I am."

"I'm sure I will be." Jayden looks over at Emily and smiles. "So you guys were the first Power Rangers couple?" Jayden continues. When Jayden was younger, Mentor made him study the history of all the previous power rangers. He knew almost everything there was to know, except for the actual rangers themselves. The Mighty Morphin' rangers all look at each other.

"Well, I guess you could say that. But Kim and Tommy were the first to originally get together," Jason responds, hugging Trini from behind. She leans into him.

"Yeah, but it would've been sooner if Tommy hadn't taken so long to ask me out," Kim teases.

"I didn't wait that long!" Tommy protests. "It's just…after everything that had happened…I didn't want to focus on much else besides setting things right. And I was busy." He adds. Kim turns to the others, rolling her eyes playfully.

"That's just an excuse," She whispers behind her hand, her pink diamond ring winking brightly. It compliments her light pink, floor-length gown and pearls nicely. Trini is wearing the same type of dress, only in yellow and her ring uses topazes and diamonds.

"Hey, it didn't take me as long as Billy to ask Kat out," Tommy says. Billy looks nervous.

"Don't bring me into your arguments about how much you liked each other and refused to make the first move for awhile and how long it took you to figure it out." He says this all very fast. Everyone looks at each other skeptically and Trini sighs.

"Don't bring Billy into your fight of how long it took you to ask Kim out."

"Oh," says Jayden. "That makes sense." As much as he likes Billy, he's secretly glad that as smart as Kevin is, he speaks slowly and makes sure to explain what he means.

"Do you have to do that often?" Emily questions. "I mean, say it in simpler terms." Trini smiles.

"You could say that. But I'm used to it by now. Despite that, Billy's still a genius." Billy beams.

"So you're a little like Kevin, aren't you? With all the technology and stuff, because Kevin

found out how to work the Samurai Battlewing and Battlewing Meagzord." Jayden asks Billy.

"Nah, he's more like that tech wiz Ethan. Have you met him? Dang, he's super smart! He could almost give Billy a run for his money," Zack exclaims, slinging one arm over Billy's shoulder.

"I wouldn't think so. I mean, Billy's the one who invented our communicators and such," Jason defends him. Billy shakes Zack off and straightens his dark blue tie.

"I appreciate that Jason," He thanks him. "After all, I did assist with the inventing of some of our technology and with Zeo's as well."

"But Ethan made some stuff that SPD used in their headquarters," Zack argues. Kim shakes her head, annoyed.

"Guys, guys, does it really matter? Everyone's smart here. Now get over it." Emily sees Zack give the rest of them a sly look._ This can't be good,_ she thinks.

"Well, I'm not so sure about _everyone,_" he says slowly. Kim turns to him, an angry and embarrassed look on her face.

"That was only for one semester for your information, Zack Taylor!" she screeches at him. Zack, Trini, and Jason look amused, while Emily and Jayden look awkward. Billy is paying no attention, instead entering numbers into his pocket calculator.

"Hey, hey Kimberly? Calm down. It doesn't matter now," Tommy tries to reassure her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Kim crosses her arms and glares at Zack.

"Fine, but remember, I wasn't the only one who didn't do well in that class." She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Hey, Jayden?" Emily tugs on his shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, Cam's kinda waving us over like a windmill." Jayden looks up to see Cam gesturing towards them. The Wind Power Rangers and the Thunder Rangers are talking to the Jungle Fury rangers, but it looks like they're leaving the conversation.

"I guess we know our next stop then?" Jayden grins.

"Yup, I guess so. See you guys. And again, it was so great to meet you. You guys are legendary." Emily waves.

"Yeah, it was an honor to meet you. Thanks for coming." Jayden adds.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world! We have to come to all Power Rangers weddings, right?" Kim says enthusiastically.

"It just wouldn't be the same without us," Zack reckons. Billy rolls his eyes.

"Of course not. Anyway, bye."

"See you later!" The rest of the team echoes. As they walk away, Jason says to Trini:

"You know, I think they make a pretty good team. And couple."

"But not as good as us, right?" Trini teases. Jason smiles.

"Of course not."


	6. Ninja Storm

**A/N: Fair warning, if you don't like OCs**

"Hey there," Cam says as they walk over. The Jungle Fury rangers had already left from talking to them. "Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I feel that we've left the Wind and Thunder Academy in the hands of Cyber Cam for too long."

"No, no, it's fine." Emily waves away his apologies. "I'm glad you could come for a few short hours anyway."

"Trust me, I'd much rather have been here then at my shop. A massive surfing contest is coming up and everyone wants their own surfboards." Tori sighs.

"Well, with your work, where else would they go?" Emily compliments Tori. Tori smiles gratefully, pleased at the compliment. She had heard that Emily was a sweetheart to everyone she knew, but even though Tori didn't know her that well, from that single sentence, she knew that Emily was nice to everyone she met. _Good choice Jayden,_ Tori thinks. Emily then turns to Dustin. He's looking at her expectantly, yet his eyes seem miles away.

"I guess you and me have the same element-earth." She nods to the small earth symbol woven into his tie. Shane has the fire symbol on his, Cam the Samurai star and Tori her water sign engraved among her dress's folds.

"Yeah, except Dustin's always living up in the clouds when he should be firmly planted on the ground," Shane breaks in before Dustin can say anything. He slings an arm over his shoulder until Dustin pushes him away.

"Thanks Shane. What he means is that I have an-"

"Over-the-top imagination? Yeah, that's about right." Tori chimes in. Emily laughs.

"I just really like, like, magical and adventurous things, okay?" Dustin says stubbornly.

"And there's nothing wrong with that," Emily points out. "I like fairytale things too. I just never imagined it would happen in reality."

"Then I guess my job's done," Jayden mummers to her. She smiles.

"So I was wondering how is it being a teacher? I was thinking of maybe training younger samurai," Jayden says. He had already run that idea by Emily and she had loved it. Now that Serena was better, she didn't have to take care of her anymore. Not that she had minded in the first place anyway.

They were even thinking of opening a karate school for kids. The classes would just teach them how to fight, train them, and give them more confidence and get them to trust in teamwork. It was an idea-in-progress though.

"It's not that hard. I just realized all the things that I did that annoyed them and that I didn't care about, I kinda care about now." Dustin informs them. Emily and Jayden look at each other.

"What he means, is that we're now seeing things from the teacher's point of view," Tori clears up.

"And if you want more insider's tips, you might want to see Hunter. Speaking of which, where are they?" Shane asks. Tori and Dustin look around.

"Oh, they were over talking to the Dino rangers," Cam says causally. They look at him, expecting him to elaborate a little more.

"What? I was talking to Hayley about their technology for their Raptor Riders, thinking I might use some of it to improve the Ninja Gliders for the future and I just happened to see them there."

"Hey man, Lothor's been pretty quiet lately. It's not like he can get out of the Abyss. So why worry?" Dustin leans back on his heels, his hands behind his head.

"I just want to be prepared," Cam defends.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Dustin waves away his concerns.

"You want to get the Bradley's then Tori?" Shane asks. Tori smiles mischievously.

"Why? Afraid Hunter will beat you again?" Shane's eyes widen as the rest chuckle.

"Hey! He never beat me! We agreed everything was a fair tie and-"

"I'll be back," Tori cuts in and walks to get them.

"I guess all red rangers are a little competitive," Emily says. She has a knowing look in her eyes that Jayden notices. He nudges her. They remember how intent Mike was at first at beating Jayden. But he mellowed out eventually.

"Oh, you should've seen them. They competed over everything," Dustin says.

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty," Cam adds.

"We did not! ...Okay, maybe a little." Shane admits.

"Then it's a little like Mike and you. He always tried to pass you, always be stronger. He told me so once," Emily tells Jayden. He nods.

"I know. And he improved a lot-under my direct training, of course." Jayden boasts. Emily laughs.

"Not just you, all of us. And Mentor."

"I suppose you're right." Jayden concedes. "But you and Mike both share the title green samurai ranger?"

"Yeah. But I've met him, and we couldn't be more different. I'm surprised he gets anything done. He's more a Dustin-type."

"Hey!" Dustin exclaims. Then he pauses. "Uh, is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I'd say a good thing," Emily says. "And he's a good ranger. He's a rebel though-the most out of all of us-and almost walked away because of his old friends."

"I, uh, almost did that when I first met Hunter and Blake." Dustin smiles sheepishly.

"Hey man, what's up?" A voice puts in and an Asian man is saunters up to them. He bumps fists with Dustin and Shane then turns to Jayden.

"My congrats dude. I'm hoping that you will end up like me and Tori here?"

"If you ever propose that is." Tori rolls her eyes. Blake puts his hands up in defeat. Shane snorts behind his own hand.

"Nice," he snickers. "Yet so true." Emily notices Blake put some heavy gloves into his pocket and remembers what Jayden had told her that he and his brother had done.

"I've heard you do professional motocross. How is that?" Emily asks, intrigued. It sounds fascinating to her. Nothing compared to the rush she gets from horseback riding or just being with Jayden, but still.

"Oh, you know, it's awesome. That rush is the best feeling in the world." Blake responds.

"You got that right," A blond, muscular man walks up to them and Emily felt her mouth drop. _So this is the Crimson ranger?_ She feels her cheeks heat to that exact color.

"I'm Hunter." He puts his hand out for Jayden to shake. Jayden, seeing the look of wonder on Emily's face and misinterpreting it, takes it and grasps Hunter's hand a little more firmly than usual.

"So you two are brothers?" He asks, trying to make conversation. Hunter raises his eyebrows.

"We're adopted," he answers bluntly. Jayden is surprised by his abruptness but lets it go.

"He's always kind of like that," Shane whispers. Hunter glares at him.

"Congratulations, Emily, right?" Hunter turns to her. She stares at him dreamily for a moment.

"Uh, yeah, Emily. And thanks. I'm so glad you could make it." As soon as those words leave her mouth, she's angry at herself.

_Come on Emily. You just got married to the guy of your dreams. Sure, he's attractive, but still. You're just surprised, that's all. Yes, surprised. _

At that moment a tall brunette comes up to them. She's wearing a sleeveless crimson dress that falls just above her knees. Her hair's down in loose curls. Jayden doesn't recognize her, as she doesn't look like any of the other rangers he's seen or heard about.

"Jayden, Emily, I want you to meet Eve. She's my girlfriend." Jayden hears those words and lets out a sigh of relief. Now Hunter can't do anything to Emily and he feels his frosty feelings towards the Thunder ranger warm a bit.

"It's so nice to meet you guys. Thanks for letting Hunter take me," she says sincerely. Emily can't help but love the girl, even though she's just met her. She seems like a sweet person. After all, even when you're married, it's not bad to find other guys attractive, right?

"Oh, no problem. We wouldn't want Hunter to be unhappy, would we?" Emily winks.

"Well, then that's an impossible feat." Eve laughs.

"You said it," Blake echoes. The others nod and Tori whispers: "You actually get used to it after awhile."

"Hey! I'm not unhappy all the time, just…cautious." Hunter says. "Besides, you sure as heck changed that about me." He takes her hand and she smiles at him.

"So how did you two exactly meet?" Emily questions. Being a ranger, you didn't have much time for getting into a relationship outside of your team. It was just you were always busy, saving the world and all. She knew from firsthand experience. Jayden too was curious. If he hadn't found his soul mate in his Samurai team, he would probably be out looking for a girlfriend right now. Hunter and Eve look at each other while the others shuffle their feet.

"It's kind of a long story," Eve finally says. "And as much as we'd love to tell you guys, it-"

"We don't really feel like hearing it since we were kinda there," Dustin breaks in. Cam elbows him in the ribs.

"Ow! What did I say?"

"Oh, nothing," Shane says sarcastically. Dustin still looks oblivious but just shrugs.

"No, no, it's fine," Emily hastily says. "We were just curious, that's all."

"Speaking of curious-or rather curios-ready for the Operation Overdrive rangers? I saw them over there." Jayden points in a vague direction. Emily giggles.

"It's not much to go on, but let's try anyway." She turns to the others. "We'll see you around, okay? And it was lovely meeting you," she adds. They bid each other goodbye and Jayden and Emily head for the Operation Overdrive rangers.

**A/N: By the way, Eve is my OC. She will be in one of my future stories that I have planned out but have yet to write.**


	7. Operation Overdrive

"They're a little older than us, aren't they?" Emily asks Jayden, slightly nervous as they walk over to the Operation Overdrive rangers. They all seem to be at least in their mid-twenties and Emily, being younger than them, is a little unprepared for them.

"Yeah, but not by much." Jayden sees how unsettling is seems to be to Emily and holds her hand tighter. "It's okay, it's not that bad," he comforts her. She gives him a timid smile.

_Come on Emily! You defeated Master Xandred. You just got _married._ Why are you so nervous? They were rangers, after all. It's okay._

"You're right, sorry. I guess I'm just…"

"Nervous?" Jayden finishes, his mouth in a smug line. Emily nudges Jayden but smiles at him.

"Sure." She would say more, but is interrupted by a smooth voice.

"Look who it is. The man of the hour. And his lovely wife, of course," Will's voice carries over to them as they approach the Operation Overdrive rangers.

"Thank you," Emily replies, forcing herself not to blush. The dirty blond girl sticks out her hand that isn't held by the man with curly brown hair.

"Hi! I'm Ronny-"

"Robinson," Jayden breaks in. Emily raises her eyebrows at him as the others try to hide their smiles. Jayden shrugs.

"What? It wasn't like I was raised under a rock or anything. I still watched TV, knew about sports heroes…"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Anyway, it's so nice to meet a person such as yourself," Emily tells Ronny, accepting her handshake. Ronny's grip is a little strong, but still gentle.

"I'm glad you see it that way. So that's Rose, the genius, Dax, the actor, Will, the 'spy' " she makes quotation marks with her fingers "and Tyzonn, the Mercurian.

"Hey, I'm not a spy. More of a 'security-hacker-for-hire.' " Will protests, straightening his tie and looking smug. Ronny and Rose roll their eyes.

"But aren't they the same thing? You both break into high-security vaults and stuff. Unless…spies don't normally get paid much, do they? What's their average salary, does anyone know? And how does that compare to my salary, or like, a farmer's salary?" Dax asks his rapid-fire questions quickly, all the while tapping his foot and trying to follow his own train of thought. Everyone looks at each other, a little confused.

"Um, I don't know," Emily says slowly, trying to hold in her laughter at the Operation Overdrive's faces that read 'we're way too used to this'. Mack nudges Dax gently as he continues to contemplate his own questions.

"Quit it Dax, you're going to scare them away," Will chides him. Dax just shrugs, still trying to answer the questions he asked.

"No, no, that's okay. We've seen far worse then you," Emily reassures them. Jayden smiles as she tries to correct herself. "I meant that as a good thing. I mean, we've defeated Xandred so having a few puzzling questions isn't that bad."

"No, we understand," Rose reassures her warmly.

"So you're a…Mercurian, right?" asks Jayden, still focused on Ronny's description of Tyzonn. Tyzonn nods, his blond hair falling in front of him from being tucked behind his ears. His silver suit is a little bright, a little more muted then Gemma's dress but still reflects light well.

"Yes, that is correct. I'm from the planet Mercuria where I was the, well, Mercury ranger as well as when I came here."

"That's really cool, Tyzonn," Emily says enthusiastically. "See, I told Tenaya that not all rangers are from here," she points out to Jayden. He rolls his eyes, amused.

"The biggest problem is that he didn't know how to pick up girls," Will interjects. Tyzonn frowns.

"You weren't exactly the best teacher for that," he says. Ronny and Rose snicker at Will's startled expression.

"Oh, burn," Mack whispers as the others laugh.

"Are you kidding? I taught you everything you know," Will defends himself. Dax raises his hand in the air, to the amusement of the wedding couple.

"Actually Will, your lessons weren't very helpful. I mean, they worked for you, but not as well for us, cause I still don't have a girlfriend."

"But that's a good point, Dax. Out of the guys here, who has a girlfriend?" Mack patiently waits for them to get it. Will's eyes narrow.

"That doesn't count, I didn't teach you anything," he growls mockingly. Mack rolls his eyes, not intimidated by the Black ranger.

"Exactly. See, if Tyzonn or I can get a girl without your help, your lessons aren't necessary." Will looks like he has something to say but thinks better of it and closes his mouth. He continues to mock-glare at Mack throughout the rest of the conversation. Ronny tugs on Mack's sleeve, mischief in her eyes.

"You think it was you who picked me up?' she asks in a dangerously soft voice. Mack shifts uncomfortably. Ronny, being the outspoken and outgoing girl she is, doesn't like it when people try to control her. So Mack, saying what he did, is almost asking for death.

"Well, no, that's not what I meant…"

"Mack, I chose to be with you. It wasn't your pickup lines or anything that worked, I did it of my own accord. Got that?" Mack grins sheepishly.

"Promise me you won't say something like that to me, oaky?" Jayden whispers into Emily's hair. She giggles.

"Of course," she promises. "Not to change the subject or anything, but-"

"You're going to change the subject," Ronny grins. Emily laughs.

"Yeah, I guess. But anyway, was it weird that your identity was broadcasted to the public? I mean, ours wasn't really a secret or anything. Of course, we couldn't tell our friends or family, but still."

"Um, it was a little weird for the most part. I was already known for being a genius freak, so put a ranger duty on top of that and everyone's clamoring at your door, "Rose explains. "As for Tyzonn, it didn't matter that much. Don't worry, I still love you," she says at Tyzonn's expression. He sighs in relief.

"It was kinda cool, though. That people knew who you were and you could be a really good role model for everyone outside of the suit as well as inside," Mack explains.

"Well, except for Will," Ronny tease. "We don't want kids to grow up breaking into bank vaults."

"Hey! I thought we've already been through this, it's not-"

"I found out the salary of a farmer," Dax randomly breaks in, glancing to the ceiling. Jayden and Emily look at him strangely, yet the corners of their mouths are curving as the Operation Overdrive rangers sigh together.

"It's $62,000! I never would've guessed that, would you? And an actor's is, like $25,000,000! Mine's only, like, half of that."

"That's nice Dax," Rose says, rolling her eyes when he couldn't see. He nods enthusiastically.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, so if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way," Jayden thanks the former rangers, barely containing his urge to smile. As they walk away, they hear Will chiding Dax.

"Why did you have to say that?"

"Oh, sorry. Did you not want to know?" Dax asks innocently. Jayden and Emily look at each other and grin at his obliviousness.


	8. In Space

"Can we go talk to Ashley?" Emily asks, linking arms with Jayden as they walk away from the Operation Overdrive rangers. Jayden smiles, still marveling at how beautiful Emily is. He can't get over the fact that they're married, that she's his, that they're together. That he, so unworthy, was chosen by someone such as her.

"Of course. The Astro rangers are legendary. They defeated all the evil at that time that neither the Turbo, nor the Zeo rangers could fully conquer." Emily shakes her head at his answer, grinning how informed he is of their accomplishments. Of course, that's not why she wanted to see them.

"What?" Jayden is confused why Emily's smiling at him so widely, but he loves it.

"You're so cute when you spout off facts." Jayden blushes slightly. "But that's not why I wanted to see her. I just wanted to ask her how love at first sight feels. Cause I think that's what happened to her and Andros."

"You mean you didn't feel that for me?" Jayden teases. Emily laughs.

"No, I think I did, I just don't think I knew it. I want to compare notes."

"Well, here's your chance," Jayden says, inclining his head towards the Astro rangers coming towards them. Ashley and Andros are holding hands while Cassie is hanging onto TJ's arm. Despite not having a girlfriend at the reception, Carlos seems to be in the center of the circle, making the others laugh as Jayden and Emily come up to them.

"Hey guys," Carlos says easily, smiling at them despite being the odd one out. Ashley, a little like Kimberly, goes up to Emily and gives her a big hug. She leans back and looks into Emily's face, her auburn hair swinging.

"Emily, I'm so happy for you!" Ashley exclaims excitedly. Cassie nods and disentangles herself from TJ to hug Emily as well.

"Congratulations, you're now Mrs. Shiba. How's that working out for you?" she says with a smile. Cassie's long black hair is pulled back and there's a small blue barrette that doesn't match her all-pink ensemble. _For TJ, _Emily thinks.

"Oh, you know Mrs. Johnson, it's working out beautifully," Emily teases as Ashley laughs lightly. Cassie joins in, nudging TJ. TJ just beams back at Emily as he and Jayden shake hands.

"So Ashley, I have a question for you," Emily says, grinning mischievously. Ashley looks intrigued.

"Oh? For me?" she asks, slipping her hand back in Andros's who hasn't said anything so far. His striped hair is pulled back at the sides. He looks a little uncomfortable in his gray tux and red tie, the suit very similar to his own flight suit they used to wear as Astro rangers.

"Yes…" Emily pauses, clearly enjoying the suspense. Jayden, who of course knows what's on her mind, just chuckles at the intrigued expressions on the others faces. "I want to know how it was the first time you met Andros."

There's silence for a moment before the others start to laugh as Ashley blushes. Andros allows a small smile to grace his features. Emily and Jayden glance at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, you should've been there," TJ gets out between his chuckles. "It was hilarious!"

"It really was," Cassie joins in. "She walked up to him and just poked him a couple times, looking at him with this suspicious gaze and was downright rude to him!"

"I didn't know!" Ashley protests, grinning sheepishly. "We had been through a lot, I wasn't exactly in the best of moods."

"You know what she said? 'He could've been a giant lizard or something'! Classic!" Carlos guffaws. At this, Emily can't hold her laughter in any more and lets out a laugh. Jayden, a little better at holding in his emotions, just grins broadly.

"It was okay, though," Andros breaks in. "I would've been the same way."

"It's a good thing you _weren't_ a giant lizard or something, I don't know if I could handle being married to one!" teases Ashley, squeezing his hand.

"Oh I don't know, I think you would still have fallen in love with me," Andros says in a mocking voice. The others just roll their eyes, knowing it's probably true. Ashley would've still loved him, even if he was an alien. Well, technically he is an alien, but not a lizard.

"And you, Emily? How was meeting Jayden for the first time?" Ashley turns the table on the new bride. Emily smiles fondly as she remembers that day, a dreamy look coming to her face.

"It was…like a fairytale. He rode up on a white horse…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Jayden exclaims, remembering the day as well. He laughs. "I can't believe I rode a horse. In this century!"

"You certainly know how to get the ladies, then." Carlos winks at Jayden. "If you have any tips, let me know."

"I'd think I would be the one needing help from you," Jayden responds. Ashley rolls her eyes and swats Carlos in the arm.

"Shhh, I want to hear what happens next," she scolds him. He shrugs sheepishly, looking to Andros with a 'help me' expression. Andros just shakes his head, smirking slightly.

"You were saying, Emily?" Cassie asks pointedly.

"It's not a big deal, really, but I just remember him riding up like some prince and then telling us what we were getting into. "She dips back into her happy memory. "I had just taken my sister's place and I told him I wanted to give it all I've got. He was so…apart, it seemed, from everyone. So strong and silent."

"Excuse me?" Jayden says teasingly. Emily just smiles sweetly at him.

"Of course, that's all but changed," she answers. "So yeah, that's basically it .I guess first impressions do last the longest. But they're not always what that person is really like.

"If they were, then we'd be stuck with a giant lizard!" Carlos can't help putting in. Once again there was laughter and banter.

"I hate to break this up, but I think we should share the happy couple with the other teams," TJ says, almost regretfully. Cassie nudges him, but concedes with his proposal. Emily shrugs, but nods.

"I suppose you're right. We do have other teams to meet…and thank."

"Well, if you have time, come see us again," Ashley tells them, giving Emily another hug.

"Of course." Emily waves to them as Jayden takes her arm and guides them away.

"So you got your answer?" He asks as soon as their out of earshot. Emily nods, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Even in heels, she's still as light and happy as ever.

"I suppose so. They seem really happy together," she adds as an afterthought. "I really like the Astro rangers."

"More so then the others that we have and haven't met yet?" Jayden asks teasingly, but not expecting a serious answer.

"Of course not! I really like everybody here! After all," Emily winks at Jayden "we have so much in common."


	9. DinoThunder

**A/N: Hey, sorry it's been so long but here's the next chapter that might be rated T for some suggestive themes. Not too bad, promise! By the way, thanks for all the love and support but we're not done yet! **

"Do you think Kira minds singing later?" Emily asks anxiously as they walk towards her. They had asked-or rather, it was suggested to them-that Kira sing at their wedding. True, she is a signer but she probably wants to enjoy herself at a Power Rangers wedding.

"She said she was fine with it," Jayden assures her. "But you can ask her now, if you want." The Dino Thunder rangers see them coming and wave at them.

"Hey guys," Conner says when they come up. His dreams of becoming a famous soccer player competed with his soccer day camp, but either way he is widely known. Ethan of course is a brilliant scientist of some sort-Emily isn't exactly sure-but he's invented some technology that the SPD rangers, Operation Overdrive rangers and themselves, surprisingly, use to win their battles. And Trent, Kira's husband, is an artist known throughout the country. His pieces are mostly shown at auctions and he occasionally speaks to high school and college artists about their work.

"It's nice to see you," Ethan interjects, smiling at them.

"Me too. I'm glad you could take time out of your being a scientist to come," Emily says. "I heard you're quite dedicated."

"That's an understatement." Conner rolls his eyes. "He doesn't have time for anything anymore. Except for this, of course."

"Hey man, it's not high school," defends Ethan.

"But we should still spend time together after all we've been through. You know, hang out more." Conner argues. Ethan adjusts his tie smartly.

"It's not my fault that I have such long, _highly educated_, working hours." Kira shakes her head exasperated.

"And this is what I had to deal with for so long," she sighs. But then she smiles. "I'd offer my congratulations, but I'm guessing you've already heard plenty."

"You're right on that," Jayden says. "But I suppose we could hear it one more time." They laugh.

"By the way Kira, I wanted to make sure it was okay that you're singing here. I mean, just since it's your day off I'd think you wouldn't want to," Emily checks. Kira flips her wavy hair over one shoulder, woven–in small feathers barely visible in her dirty blonde hair.

"Oh no, it's fine. Really. I'm an artist, I don't mind doing it on off days. That's like asking Trent to stop drawing everything in sight."

"Hey, I'm not doing it now, am I?" Trent grins, his white tie classy but interesting with creative designs sprawled across the fabric.

"You know what I mean," responds Kira. Her dress is long and yellow, made of layers upon layers of sheer fabric. It's long sleeved with an interesting neckline that looks a little bit like the symbol they wore on their chests when they were rangers. Trent can't seem to take his eyes off her, not unlike Jayden focusing on Emily.

"So how was it working with Tommy? We met him a while ago and seems pretty cool," Jayden comments. Kira giggles while Ethan nods enthusiastically and Conner just shrugs.

"I suppose so. It was kinda weird when we found out though, that he's the oldest living power ranger," Conner says, putting a hand to his chin, remembering the day the truth was revealed.

"You mean the best," Ethan corrects him, quoting Hayley. Conner nudges him gently.

"Whatever dude."

"He was pretty good though, for being out of practice for awhile," Trent offers, intertwining his fingers with Kira. "He definitely was a match for me, for sure."

"Let's not talk about that," Kira hastily says, not wanting to bring up painful memories. Trent just realizes what he's said and winces. He mouths sorry and sets his mouth. Emily and Jayden are a little confused, only knowing that Trent had been evil for a period of time when the white DinoGem had taken over him but decided not to pry.

"It's funny how many colors he's been. Green, red, white, black," Emily counts them off on her fingers. "Red twice actually."

"You're very knowledgeable about ranger history." Ethan gazes at her in admiration as Emily blushes.

"Thanks. It was a requirement and Ji was stern about us learning it."

"Yeah, it annoyed me a little at first but it definitely comes in handy," Jayden chimes in, remembering all those hours spent on Ji's oral drills, but knowing it is definitely worth it.

"I can think of one thing that won't annoy you," Kira says mischievously. The DinoRangers, far too used to the gleam in her eye, are a little wary of what she has to say but Jayden and Emily are genuinely interested.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Emily asks innocently. Kira winks at her.

"Your honeymoon of course." Jayden and Emily turn to each other and laugh, though they're both blushing slightly. Everyone knows what _that's _about.

"Actually, we haven't really thought about it too much," Jayden clarifies.

"What about you Kira? What did you and Trent do?" asks Emily sweetly. Conner and Ethan raise their eyebrows as the tables are now turned on the budding songwriter and artist.

"Oh you know. The usual," Kira answers casually.

"We actually went to New York. Since it's where so many people get discovered, we thought we could try our chances there. Guggenheim, Carnegie Hall. It had everything," Trent explains, his eyes reminiscing to his fun time with Kira. "We rented a little apartment that we eventually bought and had the best nights there. Looking out over the sparkling city, we-"

"Okay, that's enough," Ethan interrupts, seeing Emily and Jayden raise their eyebrows and Kira turning a faint shade of red as she pretends to look supremely interested in the other crowds of former rangers.

"Yeah, sounds like a real dream," Emily agrees, her cheeks almost matching Kira. She loves Jayden but even the thought of going on a honeymoon with him-and what comes during the honeymoon-is a little nerve wracking.

"It was nice talking to you anyway," Jayden gets out, trying to hold in his laughter. Conner and Ethan give him looks that clearly say 'we feel for you' as Emily continues to look at the floor along with Kira and Trent is oblivious as ever. Or so it seems.

"I'm kidding," Trent chuckles, running a hand through his dark hair. Emily laughs weakly as she lets out a sigh of relief. Jayden's eyes are snapping with amusement but he just nods and smiles, as he's quite skilled in self-control.

After they bid goodbye and walk away, Kira turns on Trent.

"What was that for? Why'd you have to say _that_?" Conner and Ethan back away slowly, trying to be nonchalant about it but she catches them.

"Don't worry, you're next." They look miffed.

"But what did we do?" Conner protests. Kira rolls her eyes.

"Everything,"

"Kira, Kira, I was just kidding. I was joking around with them." Trent chuckles at his previous teammates. "You should've seen your faces."

"Trent!" Kira exclaims, whacking him lightly. Conner and Ethan look at each other and roll their eyes.

"Ah, love." They say simultaneously.


	10. Time Force

"It's so weird to be back in the past," Jen comments as Jayden and Emily walk up just in time to hear. Her hair is back to being the soft curls she used to always have instead of the severe braids she had needed for her job.

"I'm taking that you're enjoying it, though?" Jayden inquires politely, shaking Wes's hand, then Lucas's and Trip's. Wes can't seem to tear his eyes away from Jen while Katie looks to the Samurai rangers and rolls her eyes/

"Of course," Jen grins broadly. "It's no Silver Hills but it makes for a good replacement."

"And nothing compared to the future, but it works for us," adds Lucas, winking at a passing former ranger. It so happens to be Sydeny who giggles when Sky gives him a warning look and pulls her closer.

"Lucas, you have _got_ to stop flirting with other girls. What will Nadira think?" Katie chides him.

"She won't find out," Lucas defends himself then shakes his head when Katie and Jen eye each other. "Don't tell her I said that."

"Of course not," Katie says mockingly, laughing at his apparent worry Lucas sighs, exasperated and turns to Trop.

"Please, Trip, control your girlfriend a little better." Katie raises her eyebrows at him while Emily and Jen bite their lips to cover their smiles.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Lucas?" she asks, her voice dripping with sweetness. Lucas takes a step backwards and raises his hands in front of his face. Trip just shakes his head, smiling.

"Sorry Lucas, but Katie does what she wants. Looks like you're on own." Katie reaches down to take Trip's hand and beams at him.

"Thank you, Trip."

"I do hope you won't do something like that with me, Wes," Jen says pointedly. Wes just grins at her. His red tie offsets the faint blush in his cheeks as he blinks his eyes a little, coming out of his daydream.

"Do what? Try to control you? Of course not!" Wes exclaims enthusiastically. Jen smiles.

"Good." She pushes a few stray strands of hair behind her ear as she surveys the others. "By the way, Wes, I haven't seen Eric around. Is he here?"

"Yeah, I'd love to meet him," Emily interjects.

"I think I saw him talking with Taylor at the food table," Trip says. The others just nod, giving each other significant looks.

"I'm surprised they can have a decent conversation without exploding," Lucas states, looking around the room.

"Yeah, it's a little weird how they even got together. Btu anything's possible. I mean, we're together, "Wes points out. "And you guys are together," he adds, meaning Jayden and Emily.

"What are you trying to say, Wes?" Emily asks him teasingly. Wes looks surprised and stammers, trying to play off what he just said.

"Wes, she's kidding," Jayden stops him. "She has a fondness for teasing people." Emily just looks at him innocently but there's a glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

"Lucas! Are you looking for more girls?" Katie nudges the previous Blue Timeranger. He rubs his arm where she hit him, looking cross.

"Gosh Katie, I told you not to do that! And no, I'm not. Though that's just a bonus." He straightens his tie, looking pleased with himself. "I'm looking for Eric. And I found him, he's coming over."

They all crane their necks to see the stoic, dark-haired man in a black suit with a red tie make his way over to them. When he gets to their circle, he smiles slightly and nods at Emily and Jayden.

"Sorry, I was just-"

"Talking to Taylor! I knew it!" Wes breaks in, excitedly. He just wants his friend to be happy like him and he's seen so many signs that the tow are made for each other. Eric glares at him but cracks a small smile at his best friend grinning face.

"Yes. How'd you guess?" He asks the question in a bored tone, his eyes however hinting at amusement. Emily can't help but be fascinated by him. In some ways, he reminds her of Jayden. Not physical appearance, obviously but just by his manner. He seems like someone who is used to being alone until finding friends that welcome him in and giving him a home.

"It's hard not to know," Trip chimes in. his hat is absent as being at a wedding, hats are looked down upon and his green hair catches some of the overhead lights. It looks like there are small sparkles dancing in his hair when he turns his head. White lights and green hair.

"Thanks guys." Eric rolls his eyes and looks to Jayden and Emily. "I hope they haven't been saying bad things about me?

"Of course not, "Emily reassures him, smiling brightly. "They were just saying how well you and Taylor are together."

"And that's not bad," Jen mutters under her breath, annoyed by Eric's assumption that they have been gossiping. He should know them better then that!

"I know you heard me," she says at Eric's expression. "But since I'm from the future, I know that even if you did confront me about it, I'll just know what you're going to say so there's no use saying it."

Eric opens his mouth, thinks about what she just said and sighs, closing it. Emily and Jayden chuckle quietly, raising their eyebrows at the other Timerangers.

"That's one way to stop an argument," Jayden comments. "Time travel. Wow. That'd be so cool to have." Emily nods. _But then…it wouldn't be very fun to know what's going to happen next. I mean, if I knew that I'd fall in love with Jayden and eventually get married…True some things would be better off not knowing, I suppose._

"Well, you still have a ways to go, so I wouldn't count on it," Trip says, smiling. Jayden shrugs.

"I guess not. But still, I'd love to know that we would have beaten Xandred in those times when it seemed hopeless."

"I suppose that'd be nice, "Emily agrees. "But then we wouldn't have worked so hard to beat if we knew we were going to beat him anyway."

"That's true," Jen says, nodding thoughtfully. "I guess that's kind of the same with us, except Ransik just messed up the past. Time is a difficult, fragile thing. One thing can change the course of everything."

"Don't we know it," Katie mutters, rolling her eyes. Her dress is more black then yellow but the neon plays off her dark skin tones nicely. Jen's dress is a mixture of black and pink as well, but a little more girly then anything Katie would ever wear.

"Okay, okay, Miss Philosophical, I think that's enough," Wes says jokingly.

"I don't mean to be rude, but after that, I feel we need some lighter conversations," Jayden teases them slightly. "I mean, it's pretty heavy stuff."

"Man, you have no idea," Lucas declares.

"I had trouble wrapping my head around it as well," admits Eric. "But in the end, everything adds up. Somehow."

"That's great to know," Emily says warmly. "We'll catch you guys later, okay?" Emily and Jayden start to walk away, waving over their shoulders.

"That is if we don't go back to the future anytime soon," Trip jokes. Katie nudges him while Lucas rolls his eyes at his friend's lame joke.

"I guess some things never change, no matter what time period," he mumbles.


	11. SPD

"Oh Emily, come over here!" Emily and Jayden turn their heads at the sound of a girlish voice. They see Sydney Drew waving them over, still holding onto Sky's arm. Emily smiles and waves back, then gives Jayden a side glance.

"I guess I know where we're going next," she remarks as they head towards the Space Patrol Delta rangers. Jayden nods.

"Seems so."

"Hi Emily, Jayden." Sydney says brightly as they arrive at their little circle. "See Z? I told you that her dress was pretty." The girl in the yellow and black dress, Z apparently rolls her eyes at the blonde.

"I know Syd, I was at the wedding. I saw her walk down the aisle."

"Well still. I was just making sure." Syd flips her curls over one shoulder and smiles once again at Emily. "Anyway, Emily, Jayden, meet Jack and Bridge."

"It's nice to meet you," Jayden says, shaking the African American's hand. He nods, his dreadlocks swinging around his ears.

"Likewise, "Jack responds. Bridge hesitantly puts his hand out and only grasps Jayden by his fingers. Jayden looks mildly confused but lets it go. Z notices his expression.

"Oh, don't mind that. Bridge has psychometry. He doesn't like touching people."

"I'm sorry?" Emily asks, not knowing what 'psychometry' means. She hasn't heard it before but judging by the way Bridge is wearing gloves and not touching anyone or anything, she suspects it has something to do with sensing something.

"It means that I can sense people's auras," Bridge explains, adjusting his glove. "Which comes in handy when tracking criminals or even winning something simple as a card game, although it doesn't give me the exact answers, it just lets me know if the person is nervous when I do something or if they're confident and when using it on criminals, it's usually nervousness, although sometimes-"

"Bridge," Z says, cutting him off. Bridge looks at her, confused and then his eyes widen.

"Oh. Sorry," he apologizes. Z just shakes her head.

"He does that a lot," she admits.

"He's gotten better at it though," comments Sky. Bridge grins at him.

"Thanks Sky."

"I don't think that was a compliment," Jack joins in, raising his eyebrows at the others. Bridge thinks for a moment but doesn't say anything.

"So if he has psyme…psychmen…" Jayden struggles with trying to remember the word and Emily giggles quietly as Jack, Z, and Syd grin at his discomfort.

"Pschometry?" Jack fills in helpfully. Jayden looks at him gratefully.

"Yeah, that. If he has that, what about you guys? Do you have any special powers?" He had read that they all did have something out of the ordinary but there had been no specifics. Now that he was meeting with them in person, he would love to know what exactly they can do.

"Well, now that you mention it, we do," Z answers. "I can splint myself into other Z's. Kind of like cloning, only I can absorb them back inside myself."

"That's really cool," Emily says, interested at once. "I imagine you can get a lot done."

"You think so? She only uses it when fighting. She could've used it to clean our room," Syd says meaningfully, earning herself another eye roll from Z.

"I'm sorry I wasn't raised to be organized and clean like you but the streets are a little different than that," she retorts. Syd just huffs and crosses her arms.

"Whatever," she says but manages to give an amused expression.

"And what about you, Sky?" Jayden asks, passing over this side conversation. Sky looks at him, his face blank but a faint smile curving his lips.

"I can create barriers," he explains, standing taller. "Like shields but they can also be used as offensive tactics."

"I bet that comes in handy a lot," Jayden declares. "Wow, that makes our Spin swords seem really useless in comparison."

"That's not true!" Bridge breaks in. "You have…uh…oh, symbol power, right?" The married couple nods. "Well, then you can create anything you want, practically. I mean, within reason. You could create your own shield or your own weapon or even, like, a live animal which would be really helpful."

"I suppose so," Jayden says, kind of understanding the former green SPD ranger's logic. Emily laughs lightly, comprehending Bridge perfectly.

"And you, Jack?" she asks. "What about you?"

"Okay, brace yourselves," Jack begins while Sky and Z roll their eyes.

"He thinks he's all that," Z confirms as Sky nods. Jack looks insulted.

"Excuse me? I'll deal with you later." Syd chuckles at their expressions. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. Okay, I can…phase shift!"

"What?" Emily looks a little confused.

"That's awesome," states Jayden, knowing exactly what it means. He looks down at his wife who is still a little puzzled. "Phase shift? That means he can phase his molecules through solid objects."

"Oh, phase shift," Emily repeats. "That makes sense. Wow, that is really cool. And I bet it's pretty useful as well."

"Oh, for sure," Jack answers. "It helped a lot when there were bad situations."

"Um, excuse me? Don't you want to hear mine?" Syd pouts, placing her hands on her pink-dressed hips. Sky takes her hand to reassure her to calm down.

"Of course, Syd. I was just going to ask you," Emily says, trying to cool things down a little and make everyone happy. Syd smiles at her, showing her white teeth.

"Well, I can transform my molecules into any substance. Like, I can change my hand into iron or steel, even diamonds. And diamonds are a girls' best friend."

"We heard," Z says, not fond of diamonds that much herself. Growing up on the streets, precious jewels were a luxury that she couldn't afford to have or even think about.

"She even carries around iron when we were fighting Grumm," Jack adds. "It helped, too."

"Well that makes me feel so great," Emily says half-jokingly. She is jealous of them a little, yes, that they are so great and con do so many amazing things with their awesome powers. For a moment, she feels a wisp of self-loathing from her younger days when she was teased. The feeling of being under everyone and not as important seep into her mind.

But then Jayden pulls her closer and smiles at her and the feeling vanishes. Instead, it's replaced with love and happiness.

"Hey, it's not all it's cracked up to be," Bridge reassures her. "Trust me. I mean, it does help us sometimes but other times it just reminds us of how alone we are. Actually ,everyone is alone…but then if we're all alone and we're all together, that means that we all actually have someone."

"That's good to know," Emily thanks him. "Thank you." He just smiles at her. "And I'm assuming the person you have is Z?"

"You got it," Z sighs. "But I'm more one to keep him in line then anything."

"And I'm sure you do a very good job of it," Jayden tells her. "I hate to say this, but we have to go." And he is a little sad. The SPD rangers are quite fascinating, having powers, being from the future, etc. but with other teams of rangers left that they have yet to talk too, it seems only fair to leave them.

"Oh, that's alright. Besides, we'll be seeing you in the future," Syd beams at them. Emily and Jayden laugh.

"I guess that's one way of looking at it," Emily answers. "Well, it was nice talking to you. Bye!"

"Good bye," Bridge waves enthusiastically until Z pulls his hand down.

"See ya, "she says, stll restraining Bridge's palm in her own.

"Bye," Syd and Jack chorus, then look at each other with amused visages.

"Later," Sky nods his head as they walk away.


	12. Lost Galaxy

"You know, as many fantastic things we've done and seen, space is definitely not one of them," Emily comments. "I'd love to go in space though. It'd be great."

"Yeah, yeah totally," Jayden says distractedly. Emily looks at him curiously.

"What's wrong Jayden? You don't like space?"

"No, that's not it. I'm just…not very good with heights," he finishes quietly. Emily laughs lightly before realizing he's serious.

"Oh Jayden, I never knew," she says, sorry to have said anything. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine. I mean, I'm good with airplanes and obviously megazords but anything beyond that…" he shudders slightly.

"Well, don't worry. I won't let you go," she says cheerfully as they come to a stop in front of the Lost Galazy rangers.

"You won't let him go where?" Leo says, catching only the end of the conversation. He winks at Jayden. "Is she setting restrictions already?"

"Wouldn't surprise me, Kendrix is very demanding. And that's just as a girlfriend!" Kai exclaims. Kendrix turns her gaze on him, eyebrows raised.

"I mean that in the most loving way possible," he assures her quickly. Kendrix just shakes her head, blond hair spilling over her shoulders.

"Anyway, congratulations," Kendrix tells them, smiling widely. They grin back at her and accept the praise.

"This is a little different then on Mirinoi," the brown-haired beauty on Leo's arm murmurs. Leo pats her arm sympathetically.

"Of course it is, Maya. Which is why I said we should use the aspects of both Earth and Mirinoi for our wedding," Leo explains patiently. Maya smiles brightly at him, happy with his explanation.

"Oh, sorry. Jayden, Emily, this is Maya," Leo introduces them. Maya puts her hand out hesitantly to shake their hands.

"You have a very lovely planet," she says cheerily. "It reminds me of Terra Venture."

"Well it was originally supposed to be like Earth anyway, so I guess we did our job. "Right Damon?" Kia looks around for his friend but doesn't see him. "Damon?"

"Sorry guys, I'm here now," their friend in green says as he walks up to them. They wave away his apologizes.

"When will you learn to be on time?" Kendrix says, exasperated. Damon shrugs.

"Hey, usually I am. This is a rarity. Don't get too used to it."

"You should be telling Mike that," Leo chimes in, looking around the room. "My brother, Mike," he explains to Emily's confused face.

"Oh, yeah, Mike," she repeats, a little embarrassed. She had thought she had the past rangers down but apparently forgot the Magna Defender.

"He'll be here soon, he said he was going to go…chat?" Maya finishes, a little unsure if she used the word right. Leo nods and nudges her gently.

"Don't worry, you're fine," he reassures her and she gives him a small smile in return. She pulls at the sleeve on her yellow dress, trying to cover some slight embarrassment.

"So, speaking of Terra Venture, how was it to live there?" Emily asks, trying to draw attention away from Maya and her uncomfortable expression. "Was it different from here?"

"It actually wasn't that different, "Damon answers. "No really," he says at Emily's disbelieving expression and Jayden's raised eyebrow.

"It was smaller, for sure but other than that, it's pretty similar," Kai comments. Kendrix nods.

"We just didn't have as much room as earth does. We could walk to the end of it and back, all the while seeing a blue sky and clouds above just like here."

"Of course we did have a much better view of space," Mike joins in, walking up to them. "Sorry I'm late." He slings an arm around Leo. Leo struggles against his older brother but still grins at him.

"You should be. It's rude to keep them waiting," Leo points out, finally getting Mike off of him and straightening his jacket. Maya helps him by smoothing out the creases on his shoulders and he gives her a grateful smile.

"I was busy," retorts Mike. The others raise their eyebrows.

"Oh? What were you busy with?" Kendrix asks. Mike laughs sheepishly and turns to the Samurai rangers, avoiding her question.

"Nice to meet you both. I met my twin as well," he says as they shake hands.

"Oh, yeah, our Mike," Emily laughs. "And?"

"I think we are a little different," Mike responds. "He seems a little…hmmm, less serious perhaps?" Leo elbows him.

"Like you weren't?" he teases. Mike shakes his head at his brother's antics.

"More then you," he answers, crossing his arms.

"I'm with Mike on this one, sorry," states Damon. Kendrix nods, conceding he has a point. He raises his hands at Leo's hurt expression. "Hey, who snuck onto Terra Venture in the first place?"

"I guess it was just destiny," Leo says simply, pulling Maya closer. "Otherwise I wouldn't have met her." Maya smiles at him.

"And you never would have made such amazing friends either, right?" Kai points out. Leo rolls his eyes at Kai's mock conceitedness.

"I suppose not," he relents.

"Speaking of great friends, we should probably go make some more of them," Emily sighs. "it was lovely talking to you though," she adds.

"If you ever want to know more about Terra Venture or even Mirinoi, let us know," Kai says. Maya nods eagerly.

"Oh yes, I'd love to tell you about it," she exclaims, missing her home planet a little. But by telling others about the beauty or Mirinoi, it fills the void inside her a little.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure to," Jayden winks at them. "Bye."

"And thanks for coming, "Emily adds as they walk away to leave the others to interrogate Mike on what he was so 'busy' with.


	13. Wild Force

**A/N: So I know it's been long and I apologize for that but I've had a lot going on. Forgive me. For this chapter, I am a little torn. I like Eric/Taylor but I also am open to the idea of Cole/Taylor, it just depends. For the sake of this chapter (and my previous Time Force chapter), it will be Eric/Taylor.**

"You so like him!"

"I have told you before Alyssa, I don't!"

"I don't believe you." Emily catches faint snatches of the yellow and white Wild Force rangers and sensing something is going to happen, steers Jayden gently towards them. They continue to hear Taylor and Alyssa bicker as the other guys watch, knowing not to get in the middle.

"Why is it so hard to admit Taylor?" Alyssa asks, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "It's nothing to be ashamed about."

"She's worrying it will show she actually has a heart," Max teases. Taylor glares at him, narrowing her eyes. Max backs off and hides behind Danny who just smiles.

"Alyssa's right Taylor. You can admit it to us. The heart always knows what's right," Danny explains. He adjusts his glasses as Taylor sighs.

"Again with the whole 'follow your heart' thing," mutters Taylor. Even in her light yellow dress, she still seems a little stiff and strict.

"It works though," Cole breaks in. "You know that, you've seen it in action with the Wild Zords."

"But this and that are completely different things," Taylor argues.

"I'm sorry, what is the matter exactly?" Emily asks, feeling they've been missing out on something. Alyssa giggles while Taylor rolls her eyes. As Jayden shakes hands with all the Wild Force guys, Alyssa starts to explain.

"Taylor says she doesn't like Eric even though we all know that's a lie," she says, looking pointedly at the blonde.

"Oh yeah, the Time Force rangers were talking about that a little too," Emily comments. Taylor's eyes widen and she rounds on Emily.

"What did he say?"

"Oh so you care now?" Max asks but Taylor doesn't notice, too focused on Emily.

"Just that he was talking to you. And the others were surprised that you too could talk without arguing," Emily answers. Taylor breathes a sigh of relief.

"They actually get along quite well, for two people who are so opinioned," Danny offers up. "She and Cole were a little worse."

"It wasn't that bad," Cole objects, tightening his headband. He had been told by his teammates that it wasn't the wisest of decisions to wear it to a wedding but he decided to keep it on anyway. There's no reason to change yourself just for a few hours. "Just a misunderstanding is all."

"Whatever you say," Max says, smirking. "I think you just wanted Taylor's attention."

The former yellow ranger reaches out to smack Max's arm lightly as the faintest blush spills onto Cole's cheeks.

"If anyone wanted anyone's attention, it would be Merrick," Alyssa points out. "He can't go for an hour without at least mentioning Princess Shayla."

"Oh, the one in the flowly dress and flower crown?" Emily asks, remembering her. She had offered to help serve the wedding cake. Alyssa nods.

"Yeah, I'd like for you guys to meet her but I think she's a little busy."

"And Merrick is busy with following her," Max intervenes. "Doesn't surprise me, he's always been like that."

"Well he was her protector," Cole says. "It's only natural to continue it up till now."

"Protector?" Jayden looks puzzled. "She needs a protector? I mean, I consider myself Emily's protector but still."

"Really?" Emily looks up at her husband as he smiles. His smile is still her favorite smile. She's seen it so many times and it's still as breathtaking as the first. "How sweet of you." The two share a glance before Max coughs.

"Yeah, since she is a princess after all. It was way back when the Orgs first attacked," Taylor explains. "She's the protector of the earth anyway."

"Which reminds me, what kinds of flowers are these?" Danny asks suddenly. The rangers all look at each other.

"Um, what?" Emily has a confused expression on her face. "Flowers?"

"Yeah, flowers." Danny nods eagerly. "I'd really like to know what type. I mean, I have an idea what they are but if you could confirm it, that'd be great."

"He worked at a flower shop," Max whispers behind one hand. "He's kind of obsessed."

"That makes sense," Emily concedes. "Um, they are roses, larkspurs, and tulips."

"That's what I thought," Danny mumbles, nodding to himself. "Very nice choices, very nice."

"Thank you," Jayden says. "Emily wanted roses to match her dress of course." Emily giggles and twirls in her dress, sending the layers of tulle and chiffon in a circle around her.

"Please tell me they're fake flowers," Danny says. "Please."

"On my dress of course, "Emily responds. "But not in the vases or anything."

"I would hope not," Taylor sniffs. "That would defeat the purpose in a way." Alyssa nods.

"We need to take care of the environment anyhow," Cole breaks in. "That's one way of doing it, I suppose."

"Best way I've heard of." Max waves to Ronny and Rose who happen to be walking by at the moment. They both grin and wave back at him, finding him cute in a dorky way. Max seems proud of himself, smiling after them.

"Another good way is if you be quite and save us all the noise pollution," Taylor smirks. Max gasps in mock outrage.

"That was uncalled for Taylor!"

"I have a feeling this is going to escalate very quickly," Jayden remarks as Emily and Alyssa both try not to laugh at the blue and yellow rangers arguing.

"In any case, I had fun talking to you all," Emily says as she and Jayden take their leave, hearing the remains of the argument fade into the background.

**A/N: I couldn't resist throwing in a little Cole/Taylor, if you must know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
